portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tad Wallam-Crane
Thaddeus Paul Wallam-Crane VIII Tad shrugged. “Since Thaddeus Liberty, we’ve had three generations of the only child being a boy. My grandfather is Thaddeus Napoleon. My father was stuck with being Thaddeus Odysseus and loathed it. My grandfather tried to call me Thaddeus Ptolemy, but my father rebelled and managed to get me called Paul. My grandfather disapproved of the name Paul though, which is why people started calling me Tad."''Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Personality and Characteristics “''Tad alternates between moments of working miracles and moments of total incompetence,” said Donnell. “There never seems to be anything in the middle.”Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Early Years When Tad was 6, his father was kidnapped and murdered. His Grandfather took his mother to court to gain custody and forced Tad's mother to move to Apollo. Tad shrugged. “I don’t care about Adonis customs or what my grandfather expects. It will sound ridiculous, but the person I most respected as a child was one of my martial arts trainers." '' ''“I don’t see anything ridiculous about that.” '' ''“The ridiculous bit is that he was an Adonis Knight,” said Tad.''Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. ''See also Adonis Knight Tad wanted to go through the 10 trials but was denied by his grandfather who told him he didn't have time and they were too dangerous. Even though the family were not among the first settlers they were given Honorary Knight status so Tad qualified to attempt the trials. He deeply believes in the Adonis Knight oath and tries to live his life by it's principles. Which Blaze discovers is what attracted her to him in the first place. When Tad was 9 years old he was implanted with a Web (See also Webbed). Since the technology had been lost for about 50 years to create and maintain implanted webs, a used Web had to be used. The web was salvaged from a deceased child's brain, one that had died when everyone was still be implanted. Tad was terrified of having something implanted in his brain and of using one from someone that was deceased. His mother support him which caused the final break between her and his grandfather. His grandfather took her to court and gain complete guardianship of him. He was forcefully implanted with a web. His web was modified so he could access it and do any tuning that was required as his brain grew and changed. Portal Failures After the infrastructure on earth failed due to the mass exodus of people, it became impossible to manufacture new portals and replacement parts. After 50 years the international portals started to fail. The Wallam-Crane family was expected to figure out a simpler portal so that the parts could be manufactured. Tad's father had been webbed and was working on this problem when he was kidnapped by ________ and murdered to stop the recreation of portal technology. When Tad was 14 his grandfather put him in charge of the Portal project and told everyone that he was a genius, even thought he was only a bright boy with the advantage of being webbed. He hadn't been able to come up with a solution and the government of Adonis lost faith in him. But then a delegation from Beta Section came to see him and talked him into joining the Fidelis Project. (See also: Beta Sector) Before heading to Zeus, in Beta Sector, Tad along with Phoenix his research assistance and Braden their pilot, both needed to get to Beta Sector for personal reasons, go to New York City to retrieve a part from one of the early prototype portals at the Wallam-Crane Museum. After retrieving the part, they exit the Museum only to discover that the plane was parked to close to a skyscraper and it was damaged from falling debris. They saw the smoke coming from the Parliament House so head there where they discovered the last remnants of humanity in New York City. Summary Tad Wallam-Crane/Alliance|Scavenger Alliance|false Tad Wallam-Crane/Blood|Scavenger Blood|false Tad Wallam-Crane/Exodus|Scavenger Exodus|false Tad Wallam-Crane/Unnammed|Last Book|false References Category:Scavenger Exodus Series Characters